A label printer is a printer having a function that, for example, while unwinding a rolled continuous paper in a sheet-shape to feed the continuous paper, prints desired information on a label of the continuous paper.
This label printer has a printing portion, on which a thermal head portion and a platen roller portion are disposed facing to each other. The thermal head portion is a printing unit, which performs printing on the label. The platen roller portion is a member that feeds the continuous paper, and has its shaft axially supported in a rotatable state on a support frame inside the printer.
A structure regarding this platen roller portion is disclosed, for example, in JP5-80755U that discloses a technique to prevent a recording sheet from being rolled in again by disposing on both end sides in the axial direction of platen projecting portions that project to outer side than the outer diameter of a platen, and arranging these two projecting portions within the recording sheet width and on a downstream side in a paper feed direction with respect to the platen.
JP63-68445U, for example, discloses a technique to dispose a grip, which is used when attaching and detaching the platen, inside the frame axially supporting a platen shaft, and integrally with a cylindrical body axially supporting the platen shaft.
JP61-149381A, for example, discloses a technique to dispose a fixing rib, which is used when attaching and detaching the platen, inside the frame fixing the platen shaft, and integrally with a bearing of the platen shaft.
Furthermore, JP11-5336A, for example, discloses a structure to dispose an operational handle portion, which is used when attaching and detaching the platen, outside a side plate frame fixing the shaft of the platen.